into_you_vsfandomcom-20200213-history
Into You: V.S. Wiki
AJ 'Adam' Adam is first wearing a green chartreuse tanktop with black letters that read "ALR 11" alongside black and green checkered beach shorts and gray shoes. Later, AJ both wears different colored striped robes, masks, gloves, and sneakers. Adam wears a black and green striped robe, a yellow mask, forest green gloves, and black sneakers. Juan Juan is first wearing a red multi-plaid button shirt with a hoodie, a white v-neck shirt, dark jeans, and black and white shoes. Later, AJ both wears different colored striped robes, masks, gloves, and sneakers. Juan wears a black and red striped robe, a navy blue mask, blue gloves, and white sneakers. Up Above During the chorus, a closeup of the tree branches flowers sprouting up, flashing to the beat and a distant image of a large blossom, move in a counterclockwise circle. At the bridge, there are flowers with its petals exploding behind Adam and Juan. After the bridge the sky turns purple and when "So come light me up" is sang in the final chorus, the cherry blossoms drift down. Down Below The mountains in the far distance and up close turn a dark purple color with light purple lines flashing. Purple smoke will appear with light purple lines and later shows purple cherry blossoms trees that arise. After the bridge, the mountains turn white and the smoke turns a lighter purple. During the final chorus, small canons of the petals shoot rapidly. Alex Ghenea Remix Giant pink, purple, red, orange, and yellow truffula trees will stand in a far distance and up close. The smoke from the original version will be used but instead will be pink and orange with small sparkles. The Lorax himself alongside the Brown Bar-ba-loot Bears, Swomee-Swans, and Humming-Fishes will be seen in the trees, in the water, jumping, or dancing around. During Mac Miller's versus, the trees get cut down and regrow back on Ariana's versus. TuneSquad Bootleg A giant red colored forest appears with the ray of orange sunlight and a dark purple part of the forest in the far distance. Adam will be dancer wearing the same attire as the original screenplay half worn and no under shirt. During the faster part Facts * This visual screenplay was most likely the first visual screenplay to be made. The others might have been Team or In the Night. * Just Dance 2017 uses pink cherry blossoms, trees, skyline, far distance mountains, stripped robe, and smoke. The visual screenplay uses purple. * The stripped robes AJ wears are recreate to fit men rather than the Just Dance 2017 dancer, who is a woman. * The Alex Ghenea Remix has no dancer. * The TuneSquad Bootleg version is created by the same people who made Sparks (Leaving Las Vegas Remix). * References to the 1985 movie, Back to the Future, such as the hoverboard, Marty McFly's attire, the time travelling car, and the font are used in the TuneSquad Bootleg version. * The red forest from the TSB version is used from the SwaySounnds video and is also used in the main photo. * Another remix or a mashup with another song, will probably have a visual screenplay in the near future. Videos Category:Browse